bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MiningForLife/Idea The Void Within
Hello! Welcome to my new BSS idea, "The Void Within"! What included in this idea is -2 new pollen collectors and backpacks -3 mobs -1 new bear -5 new fields and alright, let get into it! 'Lore' 'The Fight of Dimensions' The Fight of Dimensions is a continuous battle of dimensions. It looks like a fast warp but is just a trail of dimensions fighting another. There are 2 sides of the Fight of Dimensions. coming soon 'Pollen Collectors!' Some pollen collectors that I have included in are # The Void 'Seeker # The '''Void '''Hole 'The Void Seeker Summoner The Void Seeker Summoner is a pollen collector that is both weak and strong. It has a form of a scooper and has the stats of a scooper, but has an ability that creates an entity that summons known as "The Void Seeker." That chance of happening is approximately 1/1000, but increases the more you go deeper in the void dimension. Costs 50,000 void honey. 'The Void Seeker (Entity)' The Void Seeker is an entity summoned by The Void Seeker Summoner. It is slightly bigger than you. It will summon in your position and will go to the nearest field. It lasts for 2 minutes. It has an unknown ability known to be activated randomly. It ability causes to wreck chaos within fields of the void dimension which collects all pollen from those fields instantly to your bag. The ability-activated pollen ignores maximum backpack capacity. It dies if you go outside of the void dimension. Costs 500,000 void honey. 'The Void Hole' The Void Hole is a pollen collector which is quite absurd. When trying to collect, it does nothing but increases the chances of it summoning another void hole which is 1/10000. It has a 1 second cooldown for each collect attempt. If it successfully gave you a second void hole, it has the same thing as the original void hole but disables the original. If your a Mad Lad 'to attempt all of this, you can get a void rip which is 1/10 from each void hole. 'Void Rip The Void Rip is a rip in space that connects both the overworld and the void dimensions. It has such a powerful ability that no other collecter can overpower. Since there a rip in space, it allows the overworld bees to come inside the void dimension and collect every pollen available. With such power it has, it only has a 1 use chance, as it gives you all the pollen (which ignores maximum container capacity) and allows the user to become "The Void God". All of this will end after 1 minute when the void rip ends. Being the void god allows you have +10000% Pollen, +100% Instant Conversion, +999 Blue Bee Attack, +999 Red Bee Attack, +999 Colorless Bee Attack, +10000% Bee Pollen, and access to go to the overworld with it. 'Mobs' 'Ripper' The ripper is a mob that looks like a mantis but mutated with mantis health. They are able to live outside fields and also defend their field. They are considered to fight against their own kind and go for the risk of fighting the strong. They try to stop the Fight of Dimensions as it could destroy the void. 'Dune Diver' Dune divers are stealthy mobs that can kill you in one hit. They are odd blobs that leave a trail of goo as they travel through the void. They are tough to kill with their 100,000 health but are so slow that you don't need to worry as much. They do nothing to stop the Fight of Dimensions. uhh coming soon lol Category:Blog posts